


It all started on a day like any other

by Klaiwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Group Home, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, losely based off of their characters, problem child, sleepy bois au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaiwastaken/pseuds/Klaiwastaken
Summary: Introduction to Thomas Jones.orWe find a out about the "problem child"
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	1. I think i lost my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Thomas Jones.
> 
> or
> 
> We find a out about the "problem child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamier: I haven't been through the foster care sytem but i tried to do my research. Let me know if I have anything wrong.
> 
> TW//Mild Language//Mention of Abuse//

“worthless piece of shit”

Tommy heard right as he blacked out from the beating he just took.

This was the what fifth? Sixth? foster home in the last seven months. He knew that once he woke up he would need to call his social worker..again.

Not that she was any nicer than these people anyways.

“THOMAS” 

What?

“THOMAS JONES”

(author note: This was a dream/flashback! Just to clarify!)

Tommy shot up once he realized that it was the owner of the group home (oh great) yelling his name, trying to get him to wake up.

He groaned and looked at the clock seeing it said 6:27am 

“What do you want now bitch” Tommy made sure it had plenty of hate behind it.

“Your new foster parent is gonna be here in 2 hours. I want you to be ready and on your best behavior. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah Yeah smile nicely and don't be rude. This ain’t my first rodeo” Tommy rolled his eyes at her as he said the last part.

“I know Thomas-”

“Tommy” 

“Yes sorry Tommy- Anyways I just want you to have a good home” Tommy’s the group home owner stated with a smile- obviously fake- Tommy had gotten good at seeing through people as he would call it, his “special skill”.

“Uh huh sure” Tommy said with pure hatred as he rolled his eyes again-for the second time this conversation.

“Thom- Tommy just get ready”

Tommy walked over to his small bag that holds two shirts, a pair of pants, and a hoodie and grabbed a shirt and jeans, then walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Being the oldest person at the group home had some perks like, he gets his own room-with a private bathroom (if you could call it that), he gets to eat first (when he’s actually hungry-which is never), and he always gets to go shopping with the group house owner (which is actually just free labor so she doesn’t have to get stuff herself),so with all pros come cons…

Being the oldest at only 15..yeah it sucks…

He’s always punished for things he doesn’t do, constantly being made fun of for always coming back to the group home (having depression and anxiety doesn't make that any better), and with most “problem children” he has a hard time staying at one place for more than a month at a time.

He spent about 20 minutes in the shower, then he got dressed and went downstairs to “eat” breakfast.

After he was done “eating” he watched tv until his social worker came inside with her bright cheery (FAKE) smile. 

“Hello Thomas how are you? Big day today!”

“It’s Tommy. And I’m doing just as shitty as I was last time I saw you.” Tommy said rolling his eyes for what felt like the 18759th time today

“Well I just found out that your new foster father has two sons a couple years older than you so you won’t be alone. They’re also adopted.”

“Oh great siblings” Tommy said bitterly

“Thomas, he is a nice man and you will not ruin this. You will be on your best behavior and you will NOT have an attitude with him or me in the office. Understand Me?”

“...”

“Thomas Micheal Jones”

“...yeah fine whatever”

“Good! Now go get your stuff were leaving in 10 minutes”

Tommy did his -what seemed like- monthly routine of “packing” his cheap book bag that was given to him at house number three. He packed his two shirts, one pair of jeans, one hoodie, his phone charger, 50 bucks, and his favorite book, To Kill A Mockingbird.

When he finished grabbing his stuff he made sure he took his time going down the stairs, as he dreaded the car ride to the office. 

“THOMAS ARE YOU COMING”

“FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S TOMMY AND YES I'M COMING...bitch” he made sure he said the last part quieter, as he wasn’t in the mood to be told off this morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tiktok is @Klainotfound  
> My twitter is @Klainotfound
> 
> Feel free to yell at me there.
> 
> Updates will be on Fridays!!
> 
> I'm Trying to Make my chapters longer!!


	2. There's a reason that london puts barriers on the tube line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Minor death//Language//Mention of Abuse//

“Are you ready Tommy?”

“Not that I have a choice” Tommy added another eye roll, as he felt more in the mood to be a prick.

“Alright then let's get this show on the road!”

Tommy was a bit upset that he couldn’t tell the younger kids (the kids from 5-8 the older ones were absolute dickheads) goodbye but then he instantly remembered that he would be back in about 3 months tops.

As he walked to the car he took a look at the shitty group home he’d been living in since he was 12 and realized how awful his life was…

*FLASH BACK*

“Hey buddy!”

“MOMMY DADDY’

Little five year old Tommy was thrilled to see parents even though they had just dropped him off at daycare hours before.

“How was day care? Did you make any friends?”

“Yeah! His name is Ranboo”

“Ah that’s lovely son. Now why don’t we head home”

“Can we drive by the beach?”

“Sure we can Tommy!”

As they drove towards the beach a car was attempting to pass the car in front of it, and without looking they crashed right into Tommy's parents car. 

Both of Tommy’s parents were pronounced on the scene and Tommy was flown to a hospital out of town.

After Tommy got let out of the hospital he immediately went to an orphanage. He spent a year there before he got fostered...and sent back to the orphanage. This happened countless times from the age of 6-11 then on his twelfth birthday, the orphanage sent him to a group home so he could “Get his attitude under control” and “So he could get the mental help he needs”.

He never go to see Ranboo again.

(author note: sad boi hours)

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He got snapped out of his daze by his social worker yelling at him,

“TOMMY LETS GO”

“I’m coming I’m coming”

Tommy picked up his pace a little until he got to the light blue four door compact car. He opened the back left door and slid into the car.

“Are you excited?” Tommy could feel how forced that question was but he decided to not say anything bitchy back.

“Yeah sure whatever…” he said as he pulled out his ear buds and clicked shuffle on Hamilton’s soundtrack, blocking out the world as his eyes slipped shut.

*time skip*

He woke up to his social worker shaking him quite roughly.

“Thomas were here now get out”

Tommy mumbled random curses under his breath as he stood up, grabbing his bag, and putting his earbuds away in the front pocket of the bookbag.

As soon as Tommy got out of the car, they walked towards the dreaded, big, brick building.

Tommy didn’t know why he hated it so much, I mean it’s the place where he might possibly find a home. He hates it primarily because it’s the reason he’s been abused-mentally and physically-so many times.

As him and his social worker walked inside, they were “greeted” by the secretary,who seemed to always have a RBF and never smiled.

As they went into her office, Tommy looked at his file sitting on the desk. He’d memorized everyone word of it. Of course he wasn’t allowed to look at it but one time when she had stepped out to talk to his new “foster parent” he read it. And he was pissed. The entire thing was true, but he was pissed. He didn’t want anyone to know about his PRIVATE life. And what really got to him was in bold letters at the bottom of the paper:

“Problem Child”

From then and on, he was destined to fill that role. They wanted a problem child, they would get one. 

Tommy was stubborn, bold, fussy, rude, annoyed, pissed off, and just flat out mean, 99.9% of the time. He didn’t listen worth a shit and he zoned out all the time. Most of his foster homes wouldn’t buy his anit-deppresants or adhd meds so really it's their own faults.

He always tried to play the “tough guy” role, but in all honesty, he wasn’t tough. He had panic attacks all the time, he cried himself to sleep every night, and he just wanted a family. He just wanted for someone to love him like his parents did.

Then, he realized his social worker was talking to him so he snapped out of his zone.

“So your new foster father’s name is Phil Watson, and his sons names are Wilbur and Techno.”

“What kind of shit names are those?”

“Thomas, lose the attitude now. Mr. Watson will be here in 5 minutes. Remember-”

“Best behavior yeah yeah. Don’t be a dick got it”

“Thomas language”

“Fuck.”

She shot him a glare and Tommy just smirked back at her.

“I’m gonna go walk around this shitty place.”

“Just be back in time to meet Mr.Watson, Ok?’

“Fine.”

Just like that Tommy had a brilliant idea. He could finally pull off something he’d been waiting to do since house #3, he was gonna run.

He could finally get out of that shitty group home and never have to go through being abused countless times.

Then his entire plan was shot down once he realized that he left his bag in the office. And he couldn’t go get it because Sarah, his social worker would be suspicious and that would never turn out good, so he opted out on running...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tiktok is @Klainotfound  
> My Twitter is @Klainotfound
> 
> Yell at me there.
> 
> The mention of panic attacks towards the end/middle: Panic attacks and crying do NOT make you weak. Its soley just for the book!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

Im having an extreme writers block at the minute!! Please comment ideas!! Thanks -Klailea


	4. Help!!

Please give me ideas!! Im having an insane writers block right now. Ill try to get atleast a short chapter but its super hard. Thanks my lovelys! xx Klailea


End file.
